PROJECT SUMMARY This proposal seeks support for a Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and corresponding Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Cilia, Mucus and Mucociliary Interactions from February 17-22, 2019 in Barga, Italy. This is a highly integrated and unique meeting that unites basic scientists, bioengineers, translational investigators, and clinicians who study the components and fundamentals of cilia and mucus biology, their interface as a mucociliary apparatus, and human diseases related mucociliary dysfunction. Mucociliary clearance (MCC) is essential for respiratory tract defense against pathogens. MCC dysfunction leads to infections and to complications in asthma, rhinosinusitus, chronic obstructive lung disease (COPD), and idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF). MCC dysfunction is also a key component of cystic fibrosis (CF) and primary ciliary dyskinesia (PCD). Advancing technologies have led to growing knowledge of the assembly and function of cilia, the production and secretion of mucin glycoproteins, and the cilia-mucus interactions required for MCC. These innovations stem from the on-going work of established teams and new entrants, including young investigators. Thus, an important element of this meeting is promoting trainees and young investigators and involving women and minorities in alignment with missions of the GRC and the NIH. This GRS/GRC meeting will lay foundations and provide new ideas for current and emerging leaders in the mucociliary biology. By focusing on important biological questions and clinical problems while sharing new experimental methods and approaches for addressing significant issues, this meeting seeks to foster relationships, collaboration, and mentorship. To enhance the educational strength of the meeting, trainees will be invited to participate in a GRS, to present oral summaries of their posters during morning lecture blocks, and in some cases give 10 min talks during the GRC meeting. The GRS and GRC leadership teams have the shared goal of fostering an innovative, informative, and integrated forum for discussing novel research and current challenges in mucociliary biology. The conference will emphasize the following scientific themes: a) genetic and gene regulatory mechanisms of mucociliary components, b) structure and function of mucin glycoprotein polymers and motile cilia, c) secretion of mucins and mechanics of ciliary activity, d) the effects of mucociliary function and dysfunction on host physiology and pathophysiology, and e) the on-going application of cilia and mucus biology to develop promote respiratory health and reduce the burden of disease. With this approach, we seek to achieve three Specific Aims: 1) To disseminate, discuss, and integrate cutting-edge data on cilia, mucus and mucociliary interactions in a forum of world experts and early career scientists; 2) To provide a platform that links fundamental scientific knowledge related to cilia, mucus, and mucociliary interactions to human disease and avenues for diagnosis and therapies; and 3) To promote the involvement and advancement of trainees, women and under- represented groups in the study of cilia, mucus and mucociliary interactions.